"Music is a Brainsick" - SF2
Total Drama Eurovision: Pop vs Rock Competition - 01 - "Music is a Brainsick" - Półfinał 2 - Rock ________________________________________________________________________________________ Na ekranie pojawiło się logo pierwszej edycji TDE: Pop vs Rock Competition. Po chwili pojawiła się piosenka przewodnia tej edycji. thumb|left|400 px Na scene wychodzą gospodarze pierwszej edycji - Chris McLean oraz Brian. Chris&Brian: 'Witaj Europo! ''Szał publiczności. 'Brian: '''Witam państwa w drugim półfinale Pop vs Rock Competition! '''Chris: '''Ja jestem Chris, McLean! '''Brian: '''A ja... '''Chris: '''Nikogo to nie obchodzi. To ja tu jestem gwiazdą. (please) '''Brian: '''Hej! >:( ''Śmiech publiczności. '''Chris: Znowu, meldujemy się prosto z Oslo w Norwegii! Witat norweskiej części widowni. 'Brian: '''Warto przypomnieć, że każda edycja będzie miała swój motym przewodni. W tej edycji jest nim "Music is a Brainsick". '''Chris: '''Co w tłumaczeniu oznacza "Muzyka jest chorobą mózgu". '''Brian: '''Chyba najwyższa pora zaprezentować wam 16 państw które walczy o awans do wielkiego finału! Przypominamy, że przechodzi tylko najlepsza piątka! Oto one! ''Na ekranie pojawiły się państwa występujące w półfinale pop: Szwecja, Czarnogóra, Bośnia i Hercegowina, Bułgaria, Węgry, Gruzja, Estonia, Norwegia (gospodarz), Irlandia, Serbia, Niemcy, Grecja, Włochy, Portugalia, Belgia & Islandia. 'Chris: '''Każdy z was może przyczynić się do awansu. Wystarczy, że w trakcie lub po występach zagłosujecie w naszej oficjalnej aplikacji! '''Brian: '''Więc na co czekamy! '''Chris: '''Rock 'n' Roll! ''Schodzą ze sceny przekomarzając się międzysobą i po kolei zaczynają się pojawiać występy. thumb|left|335 px|Szwecja - Izzy - Cynics & Critics thumb|left|335 px|Czarnogóra - Freddy ft. Pierre & Martin - Happy? thumb|left|335 px|Bośnia i Hercegowina - Drama Boys - We Will Rock You thumb|left|335 px|Bułgaria - Gwen - Nobody's Home thumb|left|335 px|Węgry - Louis - Killing In the Name thumb|left|335 px|Gruzja - Kathy - My Immortal thumb|left|335 px|Estonia - Spud - Highway To Hell thumb|left|335 px|Norwegia - Drake ft. Dion - Papercut thumb|left|335 px|Irlandia - Tyler ft. Brick & Junior - Radioactive thumb|left|335 px|Serbia - Alejandro - Bohemian Rhapsody thumb|left|335 px|Niemcy - T.O.T.A.L. Demons - Ich Tu Dir Weh thumb|left|335 px|Grecja - Topher - Forget to Remember thumb|left|335 px|Włochy - Brody - It's My Life thumb|left|335 px|Portugalia - Total Metals - Smells Like Teen Spirit thumb|left|335 px|Belgia - Ennui - We Don't Have To Dance thumb|left|335 px|Islandia - Lorenzo - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Po zakończeniu występów wychodzą prowadzący. 'Brian: '''Za nami wszystkie konkursowe piosenki! Czas dowiedzieć się które zagoszczą w wielkim finale Pop vs Rock! '''Chris&Brian: '''10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! ZACZYNAMY GŁOSOWANIE! Zobaczcie skróty piosenek! Skrót - Hasło: qwerty '''Brian: '''Głosowanie za nami! '''Chris: '''Czas poznać naszych finalistów! ''Podchodzą niechętnie razem do mównicy. 'Brian: '''Pierwszym finalistą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gospodarz Norwegia! '''Chris: '''Kolejnym finalistą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . Bułgaria! '''Brian: '''Następny to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . Portugalia! '''Chris: '''Głosowaliście też na... . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . Czarnogórę! '''Brian: '''A ostatnim finalistą jest... . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . IRLANDIA! ''Wiwat publiczności. '''Brian: '''Dziękujemy wszystkim! Do zobaczenia w wielkim finale! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:TDE: Pop vs Rock Competition Kategoria:Odcinki DK